Lycan Slytherin
by LindsayFireWolf
Summary: Katrina Charter is not a normal student at Hogwarts, raised as a American muggle she didn't come to find she was a witch until it was undeniable she was different from her friends. Knowing more about herself she adapted well to the news and into her new life as a Hogwarts Ravenclaw with Gryffindor friends. But, after the great battle and coming back for their last year things turn
1. Chapter 1

The sky was gray, overcasting a darkened day across everything. Fall was beginning to show but it felt like it was always chilly compared to back home. She continues down the train station with a trolley in front of her. Valkyrie, her black cat, meowing anxiously.  
"Katrina are you sure you have everything?" Her mother asks for at least the 5th time. Leaving home, boarding the plane, leaving the plane, leaving the taxi. She will never get use to having to travel a few days just to bring her child to school. Florida to London was a long way.  
"Yes mum." She sighs, stopping just shy of the legendary plate form. She could remember her first year, her and her parents scrambling to find it. (Her mother only ever using floo powder to get to her hogwarts years) The train left in a minute and the only way they found it was because her father accidentally fell through the door.  
"Do you want us to go through with you?" She asks. Kat shakes her head. Val meows again, as if trying to hurry her along. It was her last year and she wanted to face it head strong by herself.  
"Okay. Well go ahead and get on the train. Please write to us every week. We will send storm when we get home to know you got there safe. We love you Trina" Mum holds back a weep and kisses her on the cheek. Her father camps down on her shoulders and kisses her temple. He treated it as an over night stay and he would see her tomorrow. Kat was never close to her father, she always was under the impression he hated that she got her mothers genes. Marrying a British witch was hard enough to handle, even moving far way and forbidding magic didn't suppress what was almost inevitable. He even tried to convince her mother to just enroll her into public school and forget completely the magic in his daughters blood. Mum wouldn't have it.  
"Have a good year baby"  
"I will mum" With that she gives her large trolley a shove and heads through the brick wall. The scarlet train squeals as a large cloud of smoke swirls overhead. She couldn't help but smile, honestly she didn't belong in the muggle word, felt out of place even just for Christmas and summer break.  
She watched as new first years stare in awe and hug desperately to their parents. Laying her trunk on a large metal trolley to be loaded onto the train, she kisses two fingers and pokes Val's head. She boards the train and looks down either hall of many compartments. No way will she find any of her friends in this mess. So she just picks an empty one. Slowly parents leave and kids fill up the train. A few nervous first years fill the other side of her compartment. Quietly muttering to themselves. Finally the train lets out a loud sound and the station begins to move. This was going to be a long ride.  
After many hours staring out the window and quiet whispers. They come to a stop at the station in hogsmeade. Quickly she gets up and leaps of the train, happy to stretch her limbs.

"First years this way!" Hagrid roars off to the side. She waves and heads to the path of thestral carriages. She waits for someone hopefully so she doesn't have to sit with strangers even more.

"Kat!" Hermione call from behind her. Finally she wouldn't be alone anymore. Turning around she is engulfed into two pairs of arms.

"Hermione, Luna, I missed you two!" She wails hugging both of them back. The girls pull back and head for an empty carriage. They sit and the short trech to Hogwarts begins.

"I couldn't find you anywhere on the train!" Hermione says. Kat nods.

"I know. I got there a little late, had to sit with the petrified first years. They barely said five whole words above hearing level." She laughs.

"Oh gosh! At least they were pesky immature ones. Some tried to sit with us. They took one look in and they practically ran yelling. Just because it's our last year doesn't mean we are scary." Hermione laughs, straightening out her Gryffindor robes.

"So how was your summer Kat?" They ask. She merely shrugs. She honestly didn't do much, she was dragged to family annual beach trip, and among other forces but nothing very fun to her. But, her friends think she must live a glamorous life in America.

"Not much. Quality time with family mainly. How about you two?"

"We feel your pain, but half the summer I spent in Diagon alley. Father went everyday looking for this gnome suit" Luna says, craning her neck to see how close we were to the castle. She wanted to get there quickly so she could fill her belly with the Delicious feast and crawl into her four poster bed with Val. The long travel days to get here were hell, and so tiring.

The reach the end, heading inside to the great hall. The girls split up, her and Luna finding a spot towards the back of the Ravenclaw table and wait for the tables to fill in and for the sorting ceremony. Suddenly arms wrap around her and hands land on her shoulders.

"There you are! None of us could find you anywhere. WE missed you so much" Harry exclaims, letting her go. Then adding a little peck to her cheek.

"I missed you three too" She says turning around to face the two. Harry bends down to give her a hug as well while Ron just scruffs her hair.

"How w-" She is interrupted by professor Mcgonagall coming through the doors, a stream of child behind her.

"If everyone will please take your seats, we can start the naming ceremony." The Gryffindor's wave goodbye to their Ravenclaw friends and head for their long oak table. Kat swings back around, waiting for all the new students to stream in. They follow the headmistress to the front of the great hall. Mcgonagall lays the sorting hat on the wood stool, walking up to the large owl podium.

"Before I begin I would like to say a few words. Starting with welcome back! I realize tonight may be emotional for some since it is our first year returning. The war is over, the threat is gone but we lost many good witches and wizards fighting. But, going on is what all of those would have wanted. Also, wish to introduce all the new professor joining up this year. Teaching Defense against the Dark Arts is professor Forgeman." All tall man with shoulder length dark hair stands.

"And Professor evergreene will be teaching muggle studies." A small woman shakily stands from her chair. Her very bright blonde hair pulled into a messy bun.

"As we have more students sign up for different classes we will appoint more teachers. Enough of that, let us begin with the naming ceremony. Will I call your name, step up and you will sorted into your houses."

The first skittish first year walks up, the hat being set on his head.

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat bellows. Kat watches as the boy sits at the Slytherin table. She almost wishes she didn't watch him sit. Her eyes immediately find someone she also was thinking about all summer. He was sitting with his usual cliche, Goyle, Blaise, and Pansy. His robes were perfect and pristine. As was everything about him. But, she refused to play into his looks. Refused to focus on the few moment of raw emotion they felt last year. He was still Draco Malfoy. And he once was or still could be a Death Eater.

After what seems like a life time everyone is sorted in. With just a flick of the Headmistresses wand the feat brings a smile to everyone's face. She grabs mounds of delicious food. House elves were the best chiefs I the world in her opinion.

All the Ravenclaw's climb to their tower, belly's full an ready to sleep. Kat walks to her room with Luna. Heading in she is greeted by Val meowing loudly in her cage.

"Awe, Valkyrie! How big you've gotten!" Luna coo's, petting the black cat through the bars. Kat reaches over and unlocks the door. With a flick of her wand her wand unpacks itself, grabbing a baby blue cat collar from a pocket. A special spell has been put it on it so if she accioed it Val would appear. The little cat loved to roam around. She wraps the collar around the cats necks and clasps it.

"Let's head to bed. Classes start bright and early." Luna yawns, crawling into her bed. Their other room-mate, Cho, does the same. Kat reaches into her neatly folded drawer and grabs a tank top. She tugs off her robes and slips it on. Tying her red hair into a pony tail she climbs into bed. Val curls up next to her and she waits for sleep to consume her. But, her mind only roams to a blond headed boy with gray eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a chilly late summer day. The grounds of Hogwarts were already turning orange and yellow. Kat defiantly didn't miss waking up at the crack of dawn every day. Briskly walking through one of the various courtyards and opening the door to the transfiguration's room. Being one of the first to arrive she sits at an empty desk and pulls out her ink pot and quill. The room quickly begins to fill with students until finally professor McGonagall comes through the door, shutting it.

"Good morning students, I trust you all know that we will have no nonsense just for the first day. We shall e reviewing some of the spells we learned last year. Making something big or smaller, and color changing" With ease she flicks her wand at a nearby desk and shrinks it. Everyone laughing as the student's books crash to the floor.

Again she flicks her wand, it's back to normal but the books were two times too big. Lastly she changes their dull brown covers to vibrate rainbows.

"Simple. Now I want everyone to refrain from doing what I just did but doing it on small things like your ink and quills."

And that was her very simple beginning of her last first day at Hogwarts. It drags on slowly. Merely letting the new Professor's lecture go through one ear and out the other. Tiredness pulled on her eyes and body, but sleeping in DADA would surely land her a detention. And the day continuous of boring lectures until finally they are released for lunch. She makes her way to the great hall, when suddenly she lands painfully on the ground. She attempts to catch herself but only landing on her side.

"Opps, sorry Ravenclaw. Didn't see you there" Pansy laughs as she pulls her foo back under her and heads over to her own table. Kat holds back a growl and lifts herself up. Wiping the dust from her robes she joins her friends at the table. Taking another glance at where the pugged face girl went, biting back jealously as she hangs dramatically to Draco's side.

"Ugh, so gross" She whispers to herself. Sighing she turns back around to face them. She moves the plate closer to her and begins to fill it with food. Trying to act as normal as possible, trying to forget the memory's that were trying to take over her brain.

"Kat! How were classes? Boy do we got a story to tell you. It was hilarious, so there is a new student named Tessa and she has to be part veela. " With that she wasn't listening anymore. A daze of memory coming over her. She was no longer in the great hall but in a completely different time. She was back into her sixth year in the hall leading up to the astronomy tower. She forgotten why she was going there now but loud footsteps echoed the halls as she stood there. Coming from the long spiral metal staircase was Malfoy. She couldn't believe the sight she saw. is clothes were disgruntled and his hair stuck every which way. He was muttering nonsense, staggering her way.

"Malfoy? What did you do? What's wrong with you?"

He stops short of her, barley keeping balance on his two feet. Suddenly she only had a second to react as he tumbles towards the floor. Reaching out she grabs a hold of him, taking her down with him.

"I couldn't do it.." He mutters. Slowly she adjusts him in her lap. His torso was in her laps with his head resting on her shoulder. Droplets landed on her robes. Was he crying?

"What couldn't you do?"

"He is coming for us. Me. He is going to kill them!" He chokes out, trying to get to his feet. Only she tightens her grip and keeps him firmly in place. Quickly he stops resisting. She couldn't help but wonder why she was doing this, he was only cruel and vile to her and her friends. But, she didn't want to let go.

"He's going to kill them" He whispers. Laying her head on his, she coos softly to him.

"No. No one is going to kill them. I won't let it happen" He doesn't seem to relax as he shudders and sobs silently.

"I didn't want to .. He made me. But, I couldn't do it"

"Shhh, Draco it's alright. Everyone is okay" Only everyone wasn't alright. But, she keeps muttering it while rubbing his side. And she suddenly became curious if he knew what he was babbling about, or if he knew who he was laying on. Probably not. By tomorrow he would forget all of this and he would go back to his gloating self. Only it seemed he was reading her mind.

"Thank you, Kat. I'm sorry" The shuddering stops and he seems to cuddle deeper into her. It was the first time he ever called her something other than charter. It's the first time she thought about him outside of hate. Those thoughts would continue for much longer.

"Hello? Kat! Are you listening? Dear god she is a complete nutter. I think we will have to hex her to pull her out of this" And she was back I the great hall. Back in her current year. She quickly fakes a smile and tries to take her shaken thoughts away. Luna stares at her as if she could finally see one of her mystical creature without the sparkly glasses, Hermione coming from the Gryffindor table looking just as confused.

"Huh? Oh I'm fine." She lies quickly, faking a smile. Shoveling mashed potato's into her mouth. They defiantly didn't seem to believe her but say nothing more. Soon Harry and Ron joins them, sitting across front each other. When Kat first befriended the trio, back in the third year, she was sure it wouldn't last from being in different houses. But, she noticed quickly as classes were less core based they all mingled together. Later saying screw sitting at their normal tables unless for important feasts.

"So, how is your first day going?" Harry asks, casually swinging an arm around her; pecking a quick kiss to her cheek. They flush brightly, not accustomed to having her boyfriend around. Her and Harry began dating after the battle but, sadly not being able to see him all the remaining of the year and summer besides a few slim times. She was excited to have him around a whole year now though.

"They were fine. Sadly I don't have any with you. Or any of you really." She says sadly, looking around the table. It was odd not having Luna or someone in class but so far she remained silent and alone in every class. But there was still hope with three classes remaining in the day.

"What do you have next?" Hey asks.

"Muggle studies. I always put that class off since well i was raised away from magic so I wanted to learn more about anything that would stray away from muggles. But, I heard what the professor believes it very funny since it may or may not be true. Should be an easy grade anyway." Harry nods.

"I have herbology next. I hope I see you in my second or last class at least. " She agrees.

Lunch was over very quickly and sadly as they all head into opposite directions, she heads into the professor's classroom. The room was surprisingly full already. Normally not many students took this class just enough to keep it at Hogwarts yet she was already having to choose to sit next to because there were no empty tables. She chooses a seat next to a boy with his head down, his hood was up so she had no way of knowing who it was or even his house. Or honestly if it was actually a guy, just guessing. After a few moments every single table fills up, the door slams shut as Professor Evergreene walks to the front of the class.

"Good afternoon class. Now, who here is muggle born or has muggle family members?" She asks. Out of the corner of her eye she could see the boy sit up, first thing noticeable was his striking blonde hair. It was undeniable who she'd choose to sit by. Her heart begins to beat faster but she tries her best to remain calm. She notices other raise their hands, so she does the same. Her dad was a muggle after all.

"Miss, who is a muggle in your family?" She asks her.

"My father."

"What does he do in the muggle world?"

"He fixes cars" She says, trying to kill the urge to glance over at Malfoy. It was stupid she was nervous around him, they rarely spoke. Mostly cruel words were the only thing that came even towards her, until that night. He hasn't spoken to her at all since then. That was almost two years ago. Already she felt silly for him entering her mind so many times after that, but even more that she could react this way. He probably didn't even remember that day, probably party too hard with his pure-blood friends and forgot everything he babbled on about. Including her name.

"Is that dangerous you would say? I always thought those damn metal beasts were nonsense, if only that could adapt a more effective; less killing than that."

"No it's not dangerous. Just dirty" She replies. Professor Evergreene goes around the classroom to student's that also had their hands raised. There was quite a few student's with muggle parents, more than she ever thought there would be. One was a teacher, a firefighter (Professor got a real kick out of that job explanation), and even a doctor. She kind of wondered where this was going.

"The most important thing, seemingly, to muggles is electricity. Why they need it. I want you to review the first two chapters of 'Home Life and Social Habits of British muggles' with your table mate." Kat pulls out her book, awkwardly side glancing at Malfoy. He paid no attention to her as he too got out his book. He made no move to actually review anything together, flipping it open and beginning to read the text. So, she does the same.

The grueling hour finally comes to any end, she didn't know if she didn't like the class or just because Malfoy was ignoring her the whole time. Or if she was just mad at herself for expecting him not to ignore her. Whatever it was she was happy to leave the grounds and walk down the large stone steps towards Hagrid's hut. Although couldn't help but noticing Malfoy heading the same way she was. Though luckily once class started they kept their distance. The day easy, with Hagrid just going over safety guidelines and going through some creatures we'd focus on this year. As the years end up so did the dangerous level of the creature. And this pattern continued as he rattles off some names.

The last class finally rolls around as she enters the dungeons towards potions class. It was a long way from Hagrid's so she wasn't surprised when the class was almost full. But, a smile spreads across her face as she notices a boy with jet black her, a red inside cloak of a Gryffindor.

"Well aren't we lucky" She smiles, taking the seat next to him.

"Hey Kat" Harry smiles, leaning in to kiss her. It was quick but this made her blush like crazy. The room fills to the brim while Professor comes from his ingredient storage.

"Good afternoon everyone. I hope the first last day has gone exceptionally well. This year we will study some of the most difficult and dangerous spells to make. First one well will review is Felix Felicis, disastrous if gotten wrong. So most of the lessons will be done through your text books and essays. I will be making the potion in my own cauldron during classes. Frankly because I don't trust all of you not goof off during work time! Now can anyone tell me some ingredients you know of that are used?" He asks, leaning on his desk. The first person to raise their hand was Hermione, of course.

"Ashwinder egg and Murlap tentacle"

"Wonderful Miss Granger, per usual. Ten points to Gryffindor. Now, before we go any further I want to assign you your new partners." On cue everyone begins to howl and complain Slughorn glares at everyone making the loudest cry. "Now! No crying or whining. Part of being a seventh year is getting along with your housemates and those who aren't. Meaning you not be able to work with your own house. It's for your own good." He sweeps the class, waiting for someone to speak out again. No one does.

"Right then." He opens a scroll of parchment and reads off names. She watches sadly and slightly angered as Harry walks off to Pansy's desk. Of all Slytherins. Then watches as just about everyone moves around, Hermione with a Hufflepuff boy, and Luna joins a Slytherin girl. She wondered why Slughorn would separate her and Harry, they, after all, were already in different houses. Lost in her own mind she didn't notice she was the last one for her named to be called.

"Mister Malfoy you will be partner's with Miss Charter"

So for the second time today she picks up her things and sits next to the blonde headed boy. He doesn't say a word to her throughout the entire lesson. But that didn't spot the flutter in her stomach when she barely catches him glimpse at her.


	3. Chapter 3

Her first week back at Hogwarts fly by. As a pattern begins to start, so it was easy for the day to go by in a blur. She was thankful for the blur, to keep her mind on her studies. Yet she wasn't protesting as she wakes up late Saturday morning.

She sits up, yawning. She glances around at her room-mates who were still completely out. Luna laid at the bottom of her bed, curled up; Cho was laying perfectly sit like a doll, while she said no attention to their third room-mate. Kat didn't even know her name. Getting up, and throwing on a sweater and jeans. Her uniform was quite comfortable but it was nice to wear regular clothes. She kisses Val's head, who has taken her spot the second she got to her feet.

Luckily it wasn't too late when she heads to the common room. She starts her way to the great hall form her lonely Ravenclaw tower. Halfway there the fat lady portrait swings open and out walls Harry. An eager smile creeps on his lips as he notices her. Kat returns the smile and wraps her arms around him.

"Good morning. I'm surprised to see you just now leaving. Doesn't Ron always wake up early for food?" She jokes. They begin to walk in pace, his hand wrapping around her own.

"Usually. He tried. But went with Hermione instead. How did you sleep?" He asks, rounding to corner to the main hall. The large wooden doors stood open, the chatter of students and clinking of plates could be heard from there.

"Well. It was nice to sleep in, it feels like it's been forever since I have but it's only been a week." She laughs at herself, following him to the Gryffindor table. They join Hermione and Ron.

"Morning you two." Hermione smiles, spooning porridge into her mouth.

"Morning." She says, glancing at the table in front of them. Spotting Pansy but she sat alone this late morning. Kat held in a snicker.

"Plans for today?" Ron asks.

"Essay for ancient runes, first week and already a foot long." Hermione sighs heavily.

"You. Complain about homework? That year really changed you didn't it?" She laughs. " But me too. Well not the essay. I have to study for a test and up coming project in Muggle Studies. Their teaching of Muggle history is so ass backwards I don't know what to do. Plus I need to check out a new potions book. I can't find mine"

"How do you not notice you don't have it? It weights a ton?" Harry laughs at her, laying at hand on her knee under the table. She hides the blush that burn her check by waving her hair in her face for a moment.

"Because I suppose it was nice not having that load for once," She laughs. Returning after the summer was always odd at first. People you haven't seen in months, your rooming with now. Most of the first week is trying to keep up with first classes and hearing the many stores told about the holiday. Trips, events, and drama. She'd though as they got older it would stop but no. Luckily it hasn't gotten worse.

Breakfast ends a bit later, everyone breaking apart. Hermione to write, Ron and Harry went to the Quiddtch pitch while she headed towards the library. Her and Harry made plans to meet up later, by the black lake. She was excited for that but needed to get this done first. Once she got to the library there few students, perfect amount not to feel crowded. She heads towards the back of the room, light poured through a large window onto the small reading area. Plopping down on the couch,she pulls her legs up and her bag into her lap.

An hour goes by with her muggle studies book in her lap. Frustrated with all the odd thoughts wizards had on the muggle word, she hated potions but was eager to do something else. Sliding it back in her bag, she looks for her potions parchment notes.

"Fuck.." She whispers, double and triple checking.

"Lose something?" Someone asks, she jumps and her bag tumbles to the floor, everything spilling out.

"Sneaking up on peo-" She begins to growl, angrily picking up her things until she steal a glance at who spoke. She bites the inside of her cheek to hide the flush that was appearing. Malfoy stood on the other side of the coffee table, two potion books in his hands.

"Didn't mean to scare you. Was surprised I found you so easily."

"You were looking for me?" She instantly felt stupid for asking, trying to ignore her book staring at her.

"You forgot your book on our table yesterday. I figured you would want it back." He easily hands it over with one hand, while she grabs it with two. She peers inside to find the missing parchment as well. Also quickly realizing her notes weren't all that well written for the worrying she went through.

"Oh. Thank you, I figured I'd just have to check out a new one," She smiles.

"No problem." She assumed he would walk away but instead he takes the open cushion next to her and shuffles through his own bag. Then he hands a piece of parchment to her.

"Hope you don't mind I glanced at your notes, noticed how bad they were. Figured you may want to copy mine." He says casually. She ignored the rudeness. Then he pulls a muggle book from his bag. She was surprised, not only because that, it felt like she had no idea who was sitting next to her. Not that she was ever close to Malfoy but enough contact to know he wasn't very nice, but knew that wasn't actually him. Not from what she say in the Astronomy tower. Yet this was different from both of them.

"Oh. Um. Thanks," She says, pulling her quill and ink pot from her bag. It amazed her to the person next to her, unlike any other time she has seen Malfoy. Even getting a head start on a project to be assigned Monday in muggle studies. They'd chosen their muggle book in silence even though they were suppose to study together. They were suppose to read an iconic muggle book and write two reports on it. Each a foot long. They'd chosen The Dairy of Anne Frank. Being form the muggle world she has heard of it, but never studied it since it was usually a high school course. She'd only went to regular elementary school. She glances over as he turns the first few pages over.

"What did she say this was about again?" He asks suddenly.

"A thing we've heard about, holocaust. World war two" While they never went into what happened, even then it had an effect on the wizarding world. It caused poverty and having to hide away until everything was over. The wizards saw the muggles as crazed at the time, and to avoid conflict that's what they did.

"Oh. Okay. And what did she say we have to do again?" He asks, not looking at her, still flipping through pages. She wished he had, she liked Harry's green eyes but Malfoy's grey interested her.

"Write a paper on this piece of technology called a type writer, old muggle stuff," She says looking over, hoping to catch a glance.

"Right, I've seen those. Do you use those often?" He asks. She tries not to snicker at how little knowledge he had of technology, muggles world in general. It was 1999, people didn't use those anymore.

"No, we have something cooler than that. A computer, we have it in a room we share," she says, slowly copying down his notes. She feared the second she was done he'd take them and walk off.

"Oh yea, my Father saw those. Said it was dumb how advanced muggles were making everything." He says, finally glancing her way. His grey eyes were darker than normal. And suddenly her ink pot falls form atop her paper, dumping all over the paper and beige couch they sat on.

"Merlin!" She squeals, jumping up. Quickly catching the pot from the air before it tumbles to the ground. Malfoy rises too, slightly moving his book away from the spill.

"None got on you right?" She asks nervously. He checks over his slytherin pants and t-shirt that luckily weren't oddly black anywhere.

"No, I think I'm good." He says, starting to gather his things. Then pulling out his wand.

"I'm sorry"

"It's alright. I'll take care of it. Tergo!" He says, pointing his wand at the ink stain. Most of the ink seeps out in a long tunnel of gooey black and vanishes into thin air. She was surprised how understanding he was, usually she heard you could do anything like that and never hear the end of it.

"Great job with the spill," She mutters quietly as she picks up the sopping wet parchment.

"None got on your's, I'm sure you want them back" She says, thrusting the paper forward. They make quick eye contact.

"Oh don't worry about it, I can get it from you later this weekend or Monday." he straightens out his shirt and bag. Their brief moment of interaction was over. Kat wished she didn't mess it up, she quickly was convinced they'd never properly speak again. And of course when she already disliked his departure, Pansy comes form behind a bookshelf. Wrapping an arm around his.

"There you are sweetie. Don't you know what time it is? You haven't forgotten what today was have you? Slughorn needs you in his office now" They both glance at the wall clock, it read half pass four, she didn't realize how much time had passed. She was to meet everyone at the great hall at five thirty. A bit early for dinner but her and harry had plans.

"Oh, already? Thanks for telling me. I'll see you later Ch- Kat," He corrects himself, pulling away from pansy and seemingly making a mad dash out of the library.

"Back off Charter. I don't know what your trying to prove but stick to your little 'chosen one'" She puts heavy air quotes around chosen one and storms away. She stood there longer after they left, blinking at trying to process what just happened. Malfoy wasn't mean to her, didn't ignore her but actually held a normal short conversation. He even stopped himself when he called her Charter which was her name in his book. And pansy felt threatened around her. Which wasn't abnormal but over Malfoy or her not doing anything. She attempts to shake off the weird situation and just gather everything into her bag. She makes her way back to Ravenclaw tower to drop off her things and change into something a little more date appropriate. It was a little chilly up in the mountains where Hogwarts was, so she pulls on jeans and a thin navy sweater. She reaches under her bed for the few things that didn't get unpacked from her truck. One thing being a pair of high top black shoes, she slips them on then slides her truck back under her bed. She straightens every bit of her outfit as well as smooths out her hair a tad, heading out of the tower and making the hike to the black lake.

The sky was a dark orange, with hues of pink peeking through the clouds. Hogwarts was always beautiful Kat thought, even on the overcast gloomy days. Leaving forever was a very scary thing, and not just for having to decide to live in the muggle world or in the wizard world. She didn't want to leave Hogwarts scenes behind, but she had a while before she had to leave completely. She finally makes it out the front door and she could see hints of purple taking over the sky as nightfall came. She'd probably be late, she was hoping to run into Harry on her way down but it was obvious he was already there.

Finally she arrives at the lake, trying not to rush across the rocks as she sees Harry facing the lake with a basket in hand. Reaching him she wraps her around his torso and kisses his neck.

"There you are! I was starting to think you forgotten" He smiles, turning around and kissing her forehead.

"Of course not, probably should've left a little sooner but I'm here now. Lets eat, the walk here is tiring!" She says dramatically, it wasn't actually that bad. Walking the halls of Hogwarts for so many years made it easy, jumping from moving staircases and getting lost in the many corridors kept her well in shape when it came to walking. They sat down and beginning pulling out the little bits of food the house elves had prepared. She wasn't that much in touch with the house elves as the three, she wasn't there the night they met Winky but she was very thankful she got the benefits from it.

The evening was quiet and romantic, anything Kat could've hopped for. By now the sun had completely disappeared and the moon was slowly rising higher and higher. After they finished everything Harry laid casually on his side while Kat laid on his facing the lake. It looked like inky in such dark lightly. It was the best evening in a long time for her. But it was cut short as a howl echoed through the woods, terrifyingly close. It was a known fact the forbidden forest had all sorts of beats, hints the word forbidden. So they quickly pack up their things and start back towards the castle. But not without feeling like the howling beast was following them as it got louder, most defiantly closer. Following them.


	4. Chapter 4

The weekend went by much too quickly, with the multiple alarms sounds in the Ravenclaw tower Kat was not looking forward to going back to classes. She had barely finished the essays her Professors had assigned, bullshitting the last few paragraphs on each of them. But as the alarms become annoying more than sluggishly hearing them Kat is the first to sit up in bed, with the rest slowly rolling around. She stretches wide, and falls to her feet. Pulling on her robes, everyone was finally joining her and straightening their ties.

"I'm going to go see the guys Luna, we'll see you at breakfast alright?" She asks, petting Val who had appeared out from the cracked door and leaped on the bed.

"Alright" She says a little more dreamily than normal, pulling her long pale locks into a lose ponytail. Heading through the dorm and down the spiral stairs she ignores her fellow Ravenclaws as they begin talking about studies. Yes Ravenclaws were studious but not always just a little much for Kat at times. She loves her house with all her heart, proud to wear the eagle but sometimes questions why of all houses the Sorting Hat picked this for her. She knew she was a decent mix of everything, maybe this out weighted any other.

She leaves the tower and starts heading towards the great hall. It was sort of annoying as well with the tower being so far away from everything but at least Gryffindor common room was on the way to the great hall, she'd collect the trio and finally get her stomach to stop growling. Whispering the password she waves to the slightly friendly face as she heads to the boy dormitory. The Gryffindors were pretty accustom to having her and usually Luna come and go in their common room, at first they complained. Of course no one had problems with being friends outside your house but coming into their basically home took some getting use to. Ravenclaw tower was still grubby when the trio shows up, usually just leaving to go talk upstairs or the library.

The door was slightly cracked so Kat slowly pushes it opening, hoping everyone was dressed but want still to surprise Harry with just showing up. Maybe crawling into bed with him if he was still sleeping, she knew he'd like that. But to her amazement the room was almost empty, Harry sat on his bed with his back to the door. She went to call out to him until she realized he wasn't alone. Her eyes were shut tightly, her pale hands running through his untidy black hair. Ginny gripped at Harry harder as if she was scared he'd evaporate. Harry held her face, kissing her just as eagerly. Kat didn't know if she should scream or hex them. So instead she somehow slowly backs away from the door and flees the scene. She runs out of the common room and straight to the great hall. Gasping for air she looks around at the four long tables, a few people giving her looks of concern. One even being the soft grey eyes of a Slytherin, he looks at her with confusion more than concern though. His eyebrows furrowing and the questions were forming on his lips, but Pansy who clung to his arm like a puppy yanks on him obviously wanting his attention back. He looks at her for a few more second until trying to look entertained by the black haired girl.

"Kat, everything okay?" Hermione asks, waving her to the Gryffidnor table. She takes a deep breath, trying to get a grasp on reality. Taking the seat across from Hermione she tries to remain cool, but all she could see in her mind was the two desperately grabbing for each others touch. She wasn't in love with the famous Harry potter, well at least not completely. Smitten by him, taken by his sweet nature and thankful to have him as a friend first and for most before anything more. But it felt like even their friendship was hanging on these images floating in her head. Ginny was her friend, who knew they were together. Harry said all of theses things but not once kissed her like that.

"Kat? Are you alright?" She asks, slightly ignoring Ron who slings his arm around her. Kat was happy though to see how their relationship had finally budded.

"Yea, I'm alright. Just tired. Was up terribly late trying to finish an essay. Mainly muggle studies, it isn't difficult just odd to write about." This was true even though she felt like she was lying.

"I understand, I had the same problem. Growing up in the muggle world you'd think make the class a breeze but sorry to tell you it only gets worse." She glances at the Great hall door way, her heart sank. She didn't know what to do about what she just saw, let alone what on earth to do about Harry. Or Ginny. Does she just say something right away or try to get Harry to tell her what happened. Maybe he had intentions to. Luna followed them, eyeing them suspiciously knowing Kat was going to see Harry before coming to breakfast. They act like nothing was wrong and go separate ways so Ginny can join Hermione and Harry takes the sit next to Kat. He leans over and pecks her check. It burn instead of leaving a charmed tingle.

"Good morning sweetheart. How'd you sleep?" He asks. It takes a moment to get a focus on speaking to him.

"Alright. And thanks Hermione, makes me feel loads better about picking to finally take the class." Hermione smiles sheepishly.

"It's honestly not that bad. I'll help you if you need it, besides there is a different Professor so maybe her teaching methods are different." She blushes and tries to throw to topic away by asking Ron a question.

Harry didn't seem to notice how awkward Kat felt as he begins to casually talk with Ginny, disccusing Quiddich season. Her blood began to boil but she bit her tongue.

Breakfast ended quickly for Kat, she left all her friends first to get to Transfigurations. It wasn't completely better but her mind was somewhat at ease once she sat the desk and pulled her books from her bag. She hoped the day would drag on, but knew it probably wouldn't. Just to mess with her. What was she suppose to do? What he did was not acceptable and okay, she had to do something. But she didn't know how to. She couldn't stay with him, it began to sink in. It stunk.

Just like she assumed the day didn't drag on like most Mondays. Her first class was over in a blink, as was DADA. Herebology wasn't as fast which she was thankful for since she was dreading lunch, she'd be forced to see them both again. Then she'd see him again only a few hours later in Potions. Luckily she had a different partner than him. And with that thought Draco entered her mind, filling her with yet another nervous feeling. She hadn't spoken to him since the incident in the library, it was awkwardly but friendly. Would he talk to her again or would it be just as silent as ever in her last three classes they shared? She hoped not, she didn't know what she wanted from him. But she knew she didn't want the stress of worrying about the the encounters with him too. Then again he looked worried this morning when something clearly was wrong with her, maybe she should ask him to help her?

With her mind whirling around even more so, lunch finally comes and is thankful it's not too bad. Harry was late so most of the time she was just suppressing the feeling to talk to Ginny. He only asked her a few questions, seemingly not picking up on anything that was wrong. She wished he did slightly but being more relieved not to roasted with questions. But being done with lunch meant having three classes in a row with Draco which she had no idea what to expect.

She walks into the classroom, She was one of the first people to arrive. Sitting at their paired table, she pulls out her roll of parchment and both books. Just second later the chair next to her clatter as Draco hastily sits down.

"Afternoon Kat" He says coolly, pulling out only one of his books and a slightly smaller roll of parchment.

"Afternoon" She says, eyeing the parchment slightly as he opens it up and reads over it. It barely met the requirement and it looked like she could already find repeated facts.

"This bloody subject is complicated." He mutters as he rolls it back up, setting it aside.

"I know what you mean, it's hard to look at the muggle world from a different perspective." She says, looking at him. It happened for only a moment but she wanted his eyes to met hers again. She was happy that he would speak to her as friend. Maybe all the rivalry was completely in the past.

"At least you have a perspective of the muggle world, all I have is my text book, Which I have left in my dorm." He huffs annoyed with himself, but she quickly flips it open to the correct page and slides it closer to him.

"We can share. And I know i may be struggling to but I can try to help you. I mean we are partners on this project and I mean we may want to get use to helping each other. You're my potions partner as well and that happens to be my worst subject." She couldn't believe the words that came out of her mouth. How confident they were. She basically just asked Draco to help her in potions and having them having to speak to one another. But she couldn't be prouder and hopeful.

"A ravenclaw having a worst subject, bloody hell what surprise. I thought you all were suppose to be good at everything" He teases, smirking. For a brief second their eyes meet like she wanted, she bites her lip trying to hid a blush. He brings his chair slightly closer to hers as he skims the pages in front of them. It amazed her how things just changed so fast, after the astronomy tower their name calling ended this is true. But, they never spoke other than rare occasions. Now they were seemingly comfortable around each other.

"By the way, yea I can help you with potions if you'd like" He suddenly says, not removing his eyes from the page. They were almost done with the importance of electricity, but then they'd move on to more specific technogoly. She was fearful of how in merlins that'd work when most places still didn't even use light blubs. Let alone they'd be talking about phones, and computers. Hence why they were finishing up their project next week with a type writer.

"Really? That'd be great" She smiles.

"Great. Today? We could go study somewhere a little more approaite for potions. If we tried to do anything in the library pretty sure Madam Prince will give us detention for weeks." He chuckles, still not removing his eyes from the book. He'd already read everything and flipped the page.

"Sure." She tries to hide a smile, and waits for class to begin.

"Besides it will good to be somewhere a little more private" He says casually. She looks at his confused at why but he still paid little attention to her. But then adding.

"So Pansy can't come in again. I think we'd actually get something done in the library if she didn't come in suddenly."

"She's your girlfriend, why would you mind her coming in?" She again was surprised for springing the first question that came to mind. She really had to stop before she spoke.

"She isn't my girlfriend" He says. She takes her own advice and doesn't suddenly spit _Then why the hell does she hang on you like a lost puppy? _But it was too late to ask about anything as Professor Evergreene walks in and the lesson beings. It was diffcult to focus as she droned on and on about the topic. Kat could feel how close Draco was to her, yet her mind was filled with images of this morning. Then a slightly booming voice of _she isn't my girlfriend_. She had no idea what was going on up there but it was starting to make her feel really bothered. She didn't feel any better when she handed the professor the essay, her and Draco fall into step to the grounds without a word. She hoped the fresh air would help clear her mind but, once out there it didn't help. It was a cool day, even a few leaves fell into the wind. Autumn always came seemingly early at Hogwarts. They reach Hagrid's hut, it looks like Draco was about to say something but Hagrid comes from inside and instantly springs into todays lesson.

The entire lesson took the whole class period, so Draco never got the chance to ask the question he was thinking about. Yet again they walked in step with each other back up to the castle, down the long halls to the dungeons. Over half way there suddenly his pace changed, he sped up. Harry replaced him, linking his arm with hers.

"Afternoon sweetie" He says sweetly, kissing her cheek. She was frustrated that he ruined the normal slience of her and the Slytherin, and making her mind become even fuzzier. Not that she had an progress done about what she should do on the current situation. Maybe even further from a soultion as the idea of pretending she didn't see it came to mind. She knew she couldn't do that. She didn't want to.

"Afternoon" She says as bitterly as possible. First way to try to do this was maybe making it known she was unhappy with him. Make him figure that out first. But she began to question that plan as well as Pansy suddenly grabs Harry's shoulder and starts talking about potions.

"Bugger off Charter" She hisses. Kat happily walks faster, but was surprised Harry didn't say anything in her defense as she sped away. Or to Pansy for being rude to her. She attempts to shake it off though. It helped as she walks into the dim room of the potions classroom. Heading to her and Draco's table she leaps onto the stool, looking at the chalk board at their plans for today. They were going to begin on Polyjuice Potion. Professor Slughorn gives berif intructions and lets them run wild with their book in hand. If they didn't have partners Kat knew for sure this would be a complete bust but felt better knowing she wasn't going to have to brew it on her own.

"Okay, first lesson in potions with my new student" Draco says in a dumb voice. It was odd seeing a silly side of him. The only thing she ever say was serious or a mean one. He shoves his already open book towards her and points to the directions. She felt sort of stupid for struggling with potions so much since most was just following intructions on brewing but on their theories and remembering everything was what go her.

"First we need four leeches" She says. Draco had already dropped three in, gesturing for her to throw in the final one. It sqirmed under her touch but she flings it in while wiping the slime away on her robe.

"Gross.. Next is adding two scoops of lacewing paste." She says. Draco scoops two into a mortar and begins to grind it viciously.

"Then we heat for 30 seconds and then a wave of the wand for this part." He dumps the mortar over with the paste and turns on the flame. They count in usion for 30 seconds and then Draco waves his wand.

"Not bad Charter" He says, smiling at her. It was nice hearing her name but said ironically instead of trying to sound rude.

"Isn't there more steps than this?" She asks, suddenly realized she felt like they skipped something.

"This is the second part by the way. I already did the first part for you earlier this morning as you have to wait 80 minutes" Professor slughorn says as if he dierctly heard her question.

The rest of the class goes by smoothly, them both taking turns adding ingredients. By the time it was over she was actually excited for their study plans right after. They walk out with the rest of the class and she stops him.

"So where are we going?" She asks.

"Well first I'm going to go to my dorm to drop off these heavy books. Maybe change. Want me to take your books to? We could meet up in the morning to fetch them" He says, already removing her bag from her shoulder. She quickly removes the few items she wanted to keep with her and then lets him take her bag.

"Okay. I'll wait here"

"I won't be long." She leans against the stone wall and watches him walk away towards the Slytherin common room. She was heavily surprised by how nice Draco actually was. He sure liked to make it seem like he didn't have a nice bone in his body the past few years. Obviously though he does. A few minutes go by and she starts to get even more excited to be spending alone time. Maybe the best medicine not to think about what she saw this morning was to be completely distracted. It probably helped that she'd be distracted by an attractive guy. But suddenly arms pinned her to the wall, and a face is shoved into hers.

"Are you alright baby? You seemed to be avoiding me today or something. I thought we'd do something now that classes are over" Harry says, kissing her lips. She pictures his lips on the other girls and quickly pushes him away as much as she could.

"Not now Harry. I'm going to study today" She says, pushing on one of his arms that still trapped her against the wall.

"With who? I've barely seen you all day Kat!" He says in a whiny voice an goes to kiss her again. She turns her cheek to him.

"Why are you being like this? I haven't done anything" He says. It made her blood boil.

"Haven't done any-"

"Potter!" Draco suddenly shouts as he walks round the corner. It was obvious Kat didn't want him on her and it looked like a bad scene.

"Malfoy? What are you doing mettling on our conversation" He growls, not removing his arms. She ducks underneath them, accidentally running too close to Draco. She tries to ignore it when his hand catches her hip, Harry couldn't see it though.

"Because me and Kat have study plans now. Besides it looks like you were trying to force her to talk to you. I suggest you run to your other little friends" He growls, again Kat tried to ignore that Draco's hand actually tightens around her hip in a protective sense. What?

"Your hanging out with him now? Seriously just because you all are potions partners doesn't mean he has to help you. I can."

"With what skill? The only time you ever were good at potions with that cheat cheat book of Snapes" Draco growls, stepping closer to Harry. Now it was Kat who pushed against him to keep them from getting any closer.

"Yeah whatever. Come talk to me later Kat, when you stop flirting with the enemy." Harry growls and stalks off. Enemy? Harry still thought of him like an enemy? It was already proven Draco wasn't a deatheater and he wasn't thrown into askaban. There wasn't an enemy anymore.

"Are you alright?" He asks.

"Yeah.. Fine" She whispers, pulling from his grasp on her hip.

They head to a different floor, she didn't pay much attention to where they were going just followed weakly behind him. He suddenly stops at an old classroom door, he knocks on the floor three times and it opens. She expects someone to be on the other side but the room is empty. Sort of. In the middle of the room was a huge desk like the ones in potions class, and on it were many cauldrons, flasks, everything.

"Professor Slughorn lets me come here when ever i want some extra practice. It was his old classroom the first time he taught. Nice huh?" He says, taking a seat.

"Yeah.." She whispers, sliding onto the stool next to his. The excitement for this had been stripped away, she wanted to crawl back into bed.

"Kat. Are you alright? Is it about what Potter did earlier?" He asks.

"Are you actually concerned?" She asks. Instantly regretting how rude it seemed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. Just. Today hasn't been my day."

"What happened?"

"You really want to know?" She asks. He nods. She did need advice from someone. She really didn't want to bother her other friends with it since they are so close to the two involved. Maybe outside advice was the best.

"I saw something horrible this morning. I went to go get Harry this morning before breakfast. I went to his room, him and Ginny were making out on his bed" She says, suddenly feeling invalided. It sounded like petty drama that he wouldn't care about. He has been through a lot the past few years with the war and things. This sounded like children's problems.

"Wow. Thats.."

"I shouldn't have come to you for advice. I know it's silly little drama. I shouldn't even nee-"

"Hey. Stop. It's not silly little drama. That's going back on the words of being your boyfriend. Loyalty. Seriously why the hell would he do that. I'm sorry Kat. I'm guessing he doesn't know you saw them huh?" She shakes her head, and couldn't help as a small tear rolls down her cheek. She felt betrayed. Suddenly Draco steps down from his stool and wraps his arms around her.

"It's okay. I mean it will be okay." He whispers.

"Thanks.. I never thought I could talk to you about anything."

"That night in the astronomy tower.. I've wanted to repay the favor for a while now." He says, pulling away from her slightly but keeping his arms around her back.

"So advice. Just come out straight and tell him what you saw then ask him what the fuck he was thinking."

"Just be th-" The door bursts open, an angry pug rushing to the two.

"Really? Again? Slughorn needs to see you Draco, did you forget what tomorrow is?" She growls, angrily ripping Draco away from Kat and pulling him to the door.

"We'll study soon. Sorry Kat" He says as he openly goes with Pansy. She sighs heavily, wishing she didn't interrupt in general but especially during the advice part. Why on earth would she just be straight forward? Kat lays her head on the old wooden table, just watching bubbles form in beaker of orange fluid.


End file.
